Pets
by weirdlyloveya
Summary: Waktu Taemin ingin punya peliharaan dan Key yang memberi saran / 2min / diterjemahkan dari "Pets" by poppykisses


"Aku pengen punya piaraan," kata Taemin pada Key yang sedang sibuk memoleskan cat kuku warna ungu dan hitam di kuku jari-jemarinya.

"Ikan mas terakhir yang kamu pelihara mati dalam tiga hari."

"Tapi aku pengen banget punya.. Please hyung."

"Kamu kan sudah punya Minho."

"Aku nggak punya binatang peliharaan yang namanya Minho."

"Masa?" kata Key. Berlalu dengan kukunya yang sudah mengering. "Kalaupun aku punya piaraan, ngapain juga aku kasih nama Minho. Ping-pong atau Goofball akan jauh terdengar lebih keren," pikir Taemin.

Kemudian tiba-tiba Minho rasanya-aku-mau-pingsan-segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

Oh piaraan yang itu.

Minho berjalan dengan malas menuju sofa kulit coklat yang sedang diduduki Taemin dan meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Taemin.

"Bagaimana tadi syutingnya?"

"Ya seperti syuting." Oh oh oh model kurus yang biasanya suka pegang-pegang sembarangan, senyum terlalu lebar. Director berteriak dan fotografer mencoba membuatnya terlihat ganteng di kamera.

"Jawaban macam apa tuh?"

"Minnie, gimana kalo kamu elus-elus rambutku saja? Aku jadi tidur lebih nyenyak kalo kamu begitu," dan saat Minho mulai terlelap, Taemin berpikir tentang situasinya.

Apa yang biasanya disuka binatang peliharaan? Apakah dia mengajak Minho jalan-jalan? Well kalau ini tentang Minho yang bangun setiap jam 6 pagi dan jogging berarti, ya. Apakah dia memberi makan Minho? Minho biasanya bangun malam-malam untuk makan snack dan dia membangunkan Taemin untuk mengambilkan snacknya. Seolah kaki panjangnya tidak bisa dipakai untuk jalan ke dapur saja. Mereka bahkan nggak sekamar dan kamar MINHO lebih dekat dengan dapur. Jadi ya untuk yang itu. Apakah Minho butuh dielus-elus terus? Taemin menatap ke bawah. Ya. Huh. Jadi Minho piaraannya?

Beberapa minggu kemudian.

Mereka berlima duduk-duduk di ruang tunggu saat hyung-hyung Super Junior mampir setelah perfomance mereka. Taemin jadi sebal karena Minho si hyung-whore, terus bersama mereka. Eunhyuk memeluk Minho terlalu lama. Donghae berbicara terlalu dekat dengan wajah Minho. Siwon adu panco dengan Minho dan kalah. Jadi Taemin yang sedang marah nggak mau ngomong dengan Minho sepanjang hari itu. Bahkan saat Minho mendekat untuk minta dielus-elus seperti biasa, atau saat dia ingin main video games. Taemin juga mengunci pintu kamarnya malam itu walaupun dia tau Minho akan datang dan tidur di samping Taemin tiap malam.  
Hari berikutnya, saat Taemin sedang makan keripik kentang. Mengunyah keripiknya seolah keripiknya menjadi hal terakhir yang bisa dia makan. Minho mendekat dan berdiri di depannya.

"Kamu marah sama aku?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Cuma– kamu kemarin nggak–"

"Memenuhi kebutuhan kasih sayangmu?"

"Well kalau istilahmu begitu berarti, ya." kata Minho, menyentuh lehernya dengan grogi dan menatap kakinya.

"Kukira kamu punya hyung-hyung suju untuk itu."

"Aku–Maaf." kata Minho dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sekarang Taemin jadi merasa bersalah. Jadi seperti layaknya seorang majikan yang baik, Taemin mendatangi Minho beberapa menit kemudian dan mendengar suara isakan dari arah kamar Minho. Minho nangis? Dia segera membuka pintu dan melihat Minho mengubur wajahnya di bantal hijau yang diberikan Onew hyung. Taemin dapat yang kuning.

Minho tidak menyadari keberadaannya jadi dia pelan-pelan menaiki tempat tidur dan melingkupi Minho dengan lengan panjang dan kurusnya. Minho berbalik menghadap Taemin. Mata merah dan sembab dan sedikit terkejut melihat Lee Taemin di tempat tidurnya.

"Kenapa kamu menangis?" tanya Taemin. Air mata Minho kembali bercucuran dan entah bagaimana dia mengubur wajahnya di dada Taemin walaupun dia jelas lebih tinggi. "Kenapa kamu menangis?" tanya Taemin lagi.

"Aku kira kamu sudah nggak menginginkanku lagi," jawab Minho dengan suara kecil.

"Kamu kan peliharaanku, tentu saja aku menginginkanmu. Selalu."

"Peliharaan?" Minho menengadah.

"Iya, kamu keberatan?"

"Nggak, nggak juga." Minho berpikir kalau Taemin memang memilikinya.

"Kalau begitu aku hewan apa? tanya Minho

"Aku sudah lama sekali pengen punya pinguin yang bernama Awesome."


End file.
